


Связанные

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У них не было ничего общего, кроме баскетбола, но оказалось, что это совершенно не мешает интересному общению. А потом в жизнь Кисе незаметно влез гребаный «Шого-кун»…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Связанные

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на OTP Wars 2.0 для команды кагакисе

Под ботинком оглушительно хрустнула сухая ветка, и Кагами затаил дыхание. Будь он героем боевика, выглядел бы сейчас гораздо круче. Но к сожалению, Кагами был обычным школьником. И чувствовал себя идиотом. Да что уж скромничать — он им был. Почти три часа трястись в электричке ранним субботним утром и очутиться в богом забытой глуши без особых на то причин — не самый умный поступок. А ведь мог вместо этого играть в стритбол с Аомине. Тот, к счастью, даже не обиделся, когда Кагами начал мычать что-то невразумительное в свое оправдание. Только важно заявил: «Она просто обязана тебе дать, раз из-за нее ты кидаешь самого Аомине Дайки». Засранец.

Если Аомине узнает, что на самом деле Кагами бросил его из-за Кисе, от пошлых шуточек не отделаться до конца жизни. А вдруг Кисе его обнаружит? Кагами и себе-то не мог объяснить, за каким чертом сюда притащился. Что сказать Кисе, он тем более не знал. Еще и след потерял. Осталось только заблудиться — и титул главного лузера точно достанется Кагами. Он достал телефон и сверился с навигатором: до места назначения было не больше пяти минут. Кагами вгляделся в пустынную дорогу и ускорил шаг.

Нет, пожалуй, главным идиотом здесь был Кисе! Нормальный человек в здравом уме не поперся бы в такое стремное место. Заброшенный парк развлечений производил жутковатое впечатление: в прошлом яркие, разноцветные домики зияли пустыми окнами без стекол, дорожки и клумбы заросли сорняками, а от огромной статуи лежащего на земле Гулливера, разрисованной граффити, вообще мороз по коже продирал. Интересно, тут есть привидения?.. Кагами отогнал дурацкую мысль и зашагал по тому, что, вероятно, когда-то было центральной аллеей.

— Шого-кун! — закричал вдруг Кисе где-то впереди.

— Кисе! — Кагами сорвался на бег.

Кисе сидел на ржавой карусели, сжимая в руках телефон. Но выглядел вроде нормально.

— Кагамиччи? Откуда ты?.. — пробормотал он растерянно. — Ты не видел Шого-куна?

— Не видел я твоего Шого-куна, — фыркнул Кагами. — И в его интересах, чтобы так и не увидел. Какого хрена он тебя сюда притащил?

— Если честно, я и сам не очень понял, — рассмеялся Кисе, но, видимо, сообразил, что Кагами сейчас не до шуток, и добавил уже серьезно: — По-моему, у него большие проблемы с головой.

— В каком смысле?

— Ну, он целую неделю уговаривал меня съездить с ним, а когда мы наконец оказались здесь, начал нести какую-то чушь о том, что я во всем виноват, что из-за меня его жизнь пошла наперекосяк, бормотал что-то на иностранном языке… Кажется, это латынь, но я не уверен. А потом заявил, что привяжет меня…

— Хайзаки пытался тебя связать? — Кагами сжал кулаки.

— Да у него даже веревки с собой не было! А потом ты спугнул его… Кстати, как ты здесь оказался, Кагамиччи?

— Я волновался за тебя, ясно? — Прозвучало как-то агрессивно, но говорят же, что лучшая защита — это нападение.

— Считаешь, я не смог бы за себя постоять? — насмешливо протянул Кисе.

— Считаю, что ты не должен был ехать сюда с этим козлом. Вообще не должен был с ним общаться! — Кагами с трудом заставил себя заткнуться. Он не имел права указывать Кисе, тот пошлет его сейчас и правильно сделает.

Когда Кисе рассказал, что через месяц после финала Зимнего кубка Хайзаки специально приехал в Канагаву извиниться за свое поведение, Кагами только пожал плечами. Он не верил, что такие люди способны меняться. Кисе, похоже, тоже не поверил. Но Хайзаки оказался настойчивым. И вскоре в рассказах Кисе все чаще стал появляться «Шого-кун». Это раздражало. Хорошо, что Кисе хотя бы не пытался заставить Кагами подружиться с этим придурком. Плохо, что делал это сам.

— Ты оказался прав, Кагамиччи, — грустно улыбнулся Кисе. — Ты рад?

— Конечно нет. — Вся злость вдруг исчезла. Кагами сел на сиденье рядом и неловко похлопал Кисе по плечу. — Поехали ко мне.

— А ты угостишь меня своими фирменными гёдза?

— Куда ж я денусь?

— Тогда поехали.

***

— Ну вот, опять я переел, менеджер меня прибьет, — печально вздохнул Кисе.

— В следующий раз вообще ничего тебе не дам, — хмыкнул Кагами, его давно уже не обманывали показушные эмоции Кисе.

— Ты же добрый, Кагамиччи, ты не поступишь так жестоко!

— Хорошо, стакан минералки.

— Вот видишь, а говорил — ничего! Кстати про менеджера. Ты не поверишь, что она выдала позавчера!..

И пока Кисе со смехом рассказывал очередную байку с работы, Кагами вдруг осознал, что за каких-то полгода успел привыкнуть. К Кисе на своей кухне, к тому, что знает по именам его коллег и одноклассников, к стритбольным матчам по выходным. Кагами никогда не стремился с ним подружиться. Просто однажды столкнулся с Кисе, возвращавшимся домой со съемок в Токио, разговорился и опомнился, когда они уже пили чай в ближайшей кафешке. В следующий раз они встретились намеренно. У них не было ничего общего, кроме баскетбола, но оказалось, что это совершенно не мешает интересному общению. А потом в жизнь Кисе незаметно влез гребаный «Шого-кун»…

— Кагамиччи, что с тобой? — нахмурился Кисе. — Ты так помрачнел.

— Прости, задумался. — Кагами с силой потер морщинку между бровей. Нашел же время вспоминать про Хайзаки. Тем более что после сегодняшней выходки он точно исчезнет из рассказов Кисе. — Так что, говоришь, она выбрала?

— Ты меня вообще слушал?

— Конечно!.. Иногда… — смутился Кагами. — Извини, Кисе.

— Так я и знал, — рассмеялся тот. — Ладно, пойду уже, а то опять засиделся до последней электрички.

— Оставайся, если хочешь, — произнес дежурную фразу Кагами. Все равно Кисе всегда отказывался.

— Не могу, обещал сестре посмотреть вместе новый ужастик. — А вот отговорки у него каждый раз были другие. — Спокойной ночи.

Захлопнув за ним дверь, Кагами с тоской посмотрел на грязную посуду в мойке. Хотелось спать, но не оставлять же эту гору на завтра. А может, черт с ней? От дилеммы оторвал звонок в дверь. На пороге стоял Кисе.

— Неужели передумал?

— Не совсем. Просто…

— Чего мнешься? Тебе в туалет надо, что ли?

— Да нет же! Не могу выйти из подъезда!

— Нажми на круглую кнопку справа от двери, и она откроется.

— Кагамиччи, ты меня за идиота держишь? — сердито фыркнул Кисе. — Я даже не дошел до двери. Спустился на один лестничный пролет и уперся в невидимую стену.

Кагами потрогал его лоб. Температуры вроде не было.

— Да в порядке я! И с ума не сошел! Хочешь, пойдем вместе, убедишься, что я не вру.

Кагами вытащил из вазочки ключи и первым стал спускаться по лестнице.

— Только осторожней, я врезался со всего размаху, было очень больно, — сказал идущий следом Кисе. — Ой! Стены больше нет!

— Правда, что ли? — Обычно Кисе не шутил так дебильно, поэтому Кагами решил не обижаться на первый раз. — Может, проводить тебя?

— Давай.

Никаких невидимых стен на своем пути они, разумеется, не встретили.

— Извини, Кагамиччи, наверное, мне померещилось, — озадаченно произнес Кисе, когда они вышли на улицу.

— Ты это… скинь смс, когда домой доберешься, а то мало ли что тебе еще померещится.

— Ладно. Пока.

Кагами захлопнул дверь подъезда, легко взбежал вверх… и со всей дури впечатался во что-то лбом.

— Какого?..

Кагами протянул руку и уперся в пустоту. Он попытался нащупать проход, но каждый раз натыкался на какую-то преграду. Выходит, невидимая стена — это не шутка?! Кагами бросился вниз, распахнул дверь и чудом не врезался в Кисе.

— Кагамиччи! А я как раз собирался тебе звонить. 

— Ты снова уперся в невидимую стену?

— Да. Всего пару шагов сделал — а тут она. Кажется, я погорячился, когда сказал, что не сошел с ума, — растерянно пробормотал Кисе.

— Я тоже.

— Тоже сошел с ума?

— Тоже уперся в стену!

— Где?

— На лестнице.

— Но мы же только что там прошли!

— Да знаю я!

Они замолчали и уставились друг на друга.

— Ладно. Давай подумаем, что делать, — сказал наконец Кисе.

— Сходить к психиатру?

— Есть другие варианты?

— Можно позвонить Куроко, — неуверенно предложил Кагами.

— Точно! — Кисе взглянул на часы, и улыбка тут же сползла с его лица. — Поздно уже. Вдруг Курокоччи спит?

— Значит, разберемся без него. Где, говоришь, была новая стена?

— Сейчас покажу. Стой на месте, а я пойду прямо к ней, ладно?

— Ага.

Кисе сделал шаг, другой, третий… Ничего. Он обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Кагами.

— Не останавливайся.

На десятом шаге Кисе вскрикнул и схватился за голову.

— Ну вот, опять!

Кагами бросился к нему. И опоздал — стена исчезла.

— Значит, когда мы вместе, никакой стены нет…

— Но как только расходимся, она появляется! — подхватил Кагами.

— А давай теперь пойдем в противоположные стороны?

На этот раз за головы схватились они оба. Одновременно.

— Кагамиччи, что же это получается, мы не можем отойти друг от друга?

— Кажется, сегодня тебе все-таки придется остаться, — нервно рассмеялся Кагами.

***

Дома они снова проделали этот эксперимент, на этот раз с рулеткой. Но в какую бы сторону ни шли, результат все время получался один и тот же — пять метров. Расстояние, на которое они могли отдалиться друг от друга. Ровно пять метров и ни сантиметром больше. Чертовщина какая-то. Ведь целый день все в порядке было, что же сейчас случилось? Хотя… Кагами вдруг понял, что они с самой встречи держались вместе. Даже когда вышли побросать мяч на площадке неподалеку, находились рядом. Выходит, эта хрень с ними произошла в крипи-парке...

— Кейко-чан, зачем мне презервативы? Я же сказал, что остановлюсь у Кагамиччи! — смех Кисе не дал додумать мысль до конца.

— У меня есть презервативы, — на автомате произнес Кагами и только потом осознал, что только что ляпнул. — То есть я…

— Слышала? У Кагамиччи есть презервативы, и вообще он парень, не переживай, тетей ты пока не станешь. Спокойной ночи, передавай привет Минако-чан, — Кисе повесил трубку и ухмыльнулся. — Так что там насчет презервативов? У тебя есть девчонка, а ты скрывал ее от меня?

— Скроешь от тебя что-то, как же, — буркнул Кагами. — Нет у меня никакой девчонки, просто… на всякий случай. И вообще, у нас сейчас проблема поважней.

— Ты прав. Мне кажется, это случилось в заброшенном парке аттракционов. — Кагами каждый раз поражало, как быстро Кисе сбрасывал маску веселого раздолбая. — И скорей всего, не без участия Шого-куна.

— Точно, он ведь говорил на латыни! Думаешь, он... проклял тебя или что-то в этом роде?

— Звучит как бред сумасшедшего, но ничего другого мне в голову не приходит.

— Значит, надо спросить у самого Хайзаки. И если это он, то я его… — Кагами сжал кулаки и поразился собственной кровожадности.

— Он не берет трубку. Или заблокировал мой номер, — покачал головой Кисе. — Придется завтра навестить его.

— Навестим. — Кагами взглянул на часы, и вопрос, что делать с грязной посудой, решился сам собой. — А сейчас давай спать. Я постелю тебе на диване.

— Спасибо, Кагамиччи.

Когда в ванной перестала шуметь вода, Кагами не смог заставить себя встать с кровати. Похоже, душ тоже откладывался на завтра. А через минуту в комнату заглянул Кисе.

— Кагамиччи, у нас проблема.

— Ну что еще?

— Я не могу дойти до дивана, он дальше пяти метров.

— Тогда ничего другого не остается, — вздохнул Кагами, откинув одеяло в сторону.

— О чем ты?

— О том, что придется лечь ближе друг к другу.

С виду довольно компактный, диван оказался неподъемным. Когда они дотолкали его до двери, Кагами понял, что без душа все-таки не обойтись.

— Надеюсь, нам не придется двигать еще и твою кровать, — сказал Кисе, свалившись лицом в подушку.

— Сейчас проверим. — Кагами зашел в комнату. — Все в порядке.

Кисе не ответил — он уже крепко спал. Кагами даже немного позавидовал, способность так быстро отключаться ему бы очень пригодилась перед важными матчами. Он накинул на Кисе одеяло и потушил свет.

— Спокойной ночи, Кисе.

***

Насколько быстро Кисе засыпал, настолько же медленно просыпался. Кагами успел и зарядку сделать, и завтрак приготовить, когда Кисе наконец буквально сполз с дивана.

— Кофе есть? — буркнул он, после чего уткнулся в свою чашку, иногда отвечая односложными «угу». Меньше всего этот мрачный тип был похож на вечно сияющего Кисе Рету. 

— У меня на голове кошмар? — вдруг спросил он, приглаживая волосы.

— Да нет, с чего ты взял?

— А чего тогда лыбишься?

— Радуюсь, что ты бываешь и обычным человеком, а не только супермоделью.

— Обычно по утрам мне хочется кого-нибудь убить, меня даже родители с трудом выносят, — хмыкнул Кисе. — Поэтому я и не хотел оставаться.

— Да ладно тебе, — рассмеялся Кагами. — Ты не настолько ужасен.

— Видел бы ты меня таким каждое утро, быстро передумал бы.

— Если мы не найдем способ снять проклятие, у нас есть шанс это проверить.

— С ума сошел, Кагамиччи?! — распахнул глаза Кисе. — В среду же финал Межшкольных. Если мы не расколдуемся, я не смогу играть!

— Так вот почему Хайзаки так долго ждал! — Кагами даже вскочил со стула. — Он хотел, чтобы ты пропустил финал и подвел Кайджо. — И тут же пожалел, что сказал это — ни к чему волновать Кисе еще больше.

— Я никогда не подведу свою команду, — спокойно ответил Кисе, но у Кагами мурашки по коже побежали от его тона. — И тот, кто попытается мне помешать, пожалеет. Поехали к Шого-куну прямо сейчас.

Кагами покосился на недоеденный омлет и махнул рукой — очень уж хотелось начистить морду Хайзаки, а поесть они могут и после.

— Ты знаешь, где он живет?

— Я не бывал у него, но адрес записал, сейчас. — Кисе полез в карман джинсов. — Черт, телефон вырубился. Есть зарядное устройство для «Сони»?

Стоило включить мобильный, как тот истошно запищал. Кагами взглянул на экран. Семь неотвеченных вызовов, десять новых сообщений. Кому это Кисе понадобился в воскресенье утром?

— Менеджер?.. — нахмурился тот. — Кагамиччи, у меня же сегодня съемка! Черт, я совсем забыл!

Следующий час прошел в такой сумасшедшей спешке, что Кагами даже не понял, как дал себя уговорить поехать вместе с Кисе. Еще более удивительным было то, что в агентстве никто и бровью не повел, когда Кисе заявил, что согласно Оха-Асе близнецы сегодня на последнем месте, поэтому на съемках будет присутствовать Кагами как талисман дня.

— Модели такие суеверные, что заскоки Мидоримаччи на их фоне кажутся безобидными, — со смехом пояснил Кисе, встретив недоуменный взгляд Кагами.

Надежда отсидеться в уголке, пока Кисе будет позировать перед фотографом, оказалась несбыточной. Они столько раз бегали из съемочного павильона в гримерку и обратно, что даже тренировки Рико начали казаться не такими уж зверскими. Кагами хотелось есть, спать и что-нибудь разломать, лучше всего череп Хайзаки, из-за которого приходилось торчать здесь. Зато Кисе, несмотря на усталость, выглядел так, словно сегодня был самый счастливый день его жизни.

— Прости, Кагамиччи, — виновато улыбнулся он, когда они наконец вышли на улицу.

— Я никогда не думал, что быть моделью так тяжело, — признался Кагами. — Как ты справляешься?

— Не знаю, мне это нравится. И не нужно просить у родителей деньги на карманные расходы. А когда перепадают в подарок классные шмотки, вообще отлично! — Кисе с явным удовольствием посмотрел на свое отражение в ближайшей витрине. — Но знаешь, я смогу прожить без всего этого. А вот без баскетбола — не смогу.

— Тебе и не придется, мы все исправим, — кивнул Кагами.

***

Дома Хайзаки не оказалось. Его мать не знала, где он, но хотя бы сообщила, что из города точно не уезжал. А значит, рано или поздно должен был вернуться. Сгоняв в комбини за готовыми бенто, они заняли удобную для наблюдения позицию на скамейке напротив подъезда, и жизнь начала казаться не такой уж плохой штукой.

— Нам нужен план, Кагамиччи.

— Ты будешь его держать, а я бить. — Кисе покачал головой, и Кагами вздохнул. — Хорошо, держать буду я.

— Нам не убить его надо, а информацию получить.

— Одно другому не мешает! Или, может, ты жалеешь этого ублюдка? 

— Наверное, немного, — сказал Кисе, и прежде чем Кагами успел высказать все, что думает по этому поводу, добавил: — Сам подумай, каким жалким надо быть, чтобы столько времени таить злобу и обиду. Я не собираюсь сводить с ним счеты, я просто хочу снять проклятье.

— Ты слишком добрый, Кисе.

— Забавно, я всегда считал, что добрый из нас ты.

— А ты тогда какой?

— Красивый, — улыбнулся Кисе.

Он и правда был красивым, очень, не зря же вокруг вечно собирались толпы млеющих девчонок. Но ведь это было совсем не главным! Уж точно не для Кагами. Гораздо больше он ценил те редкие моменты, когда Кисе переставал строить из себя покорителя сердец и просто был собой. Вот только как сказать это, чтобы тот не начал задаваться еще сильнее?

— Дурак ты, — в итоге брякнул Кагами.

— Ты такой же жестокий, как Курокоччи, — хмыкнул Кисе.

— Ты только что назвал меня добрым.

— Я беру свои слова назад!

— Поздно!

— Рета?!

Кагами выронил коробку с недоеденными онигири, Кисе вздрогнул, а затем они одновременно вскочили на ноги. Это ж надо было так увлечься глупой перебранкой, чтобы пропустить появление Хайзаки! Еще и внимание к себе привлекли, конспираторы хреновы. Нужно было что-то сказать, но в голове царила блаженная пустота. А спустя мгновение никаких слов уже и не понадобилось — гораздо важнее было отцепить Кисе от Хайзаки, пока тот его не придушил.

— Пусти! — прохрипел Хайзаки, отчаянно дергаясь под навалившимся сверху Кисе.

Кагами обхватил того поперек груди и все-таки оттащил в сторону.

— Ты же не собирался сводить с ним счеты!

— Не собирался, — тяжело дыша, ответил Кисе. — Но когда увидел его рожу, забыл об этом.

— Тебе нельзя ввязываться в драки, у тебя финал на носу, — сказал Кагами, все еще опасаясь выпускать его из рук. — А вот мне можно, наша команда уже вылетела из чемпионата. Поэтому даже не думай сбежать, Хайзаки.

— Да я сам к вам подошел! — огрызнулся тот, потирая горло. — Чего вы вообще приперлись?

— У тебя еще хватает наглости спрашивать? Или скажешь, проклятье — не твоих рук дело, Шого-кун?

— Так оно же все равно не сработало, — пожал плечами Хайзаки. — Я сегодня вернулся в тот заброшенный парк, но тебя там не было. А значит, ничего не вышло. Видимо, я не успел завершить ритуал...

Кисе снова рванулся к нему, но Кагами держал крепко. Хотя очень хотелось отпустить, а потом и присоединиться.

— Мы не можем отойти друг от друга дальше, чем на пять метров. И если ты не исправишь это, я за себя не отвечаю, Хайзаки!

— Друг от друга? — удивился тот, похоже, искренне. — Но… заклинание привязывает к месту или крупному предмету, а не к человеку!

— Ты собирался бросить меня в том парке? Ну ты и урод! — возмутился Кисе, но хотя бы больше не пытался на него наброситься.

— Я собирался привезти тебе еды и одежды, — Хайзаки кивнул на валявшийся на земле рюкзак. — И оно действует всего неделю. Потом ты был бы совершенно свободен.

— Только на финальную игру не попал бы, да? — хмыкнул Кисе.

— Да. — Хайзаки не стал оправдываться. — Это глупо, конечно, но очень уж хотелось тебе отомстить.

— Отомстить можно было при помощи баскетбола. Ты ведь классный игрок, Шого-кун.

— Только не надо этих нравоучений, Рета, — закатил глаза тот.

— Просто расколдуй нас, пока я добрый, — вмешался Кагами.

— Не могу, — пожал плечами Хайзаки.

Теперь уже Кисе пришлось держать Кагами — иначе он бы точно прибил ублюдка.

— Я правда не могу, вот, сами смотрите!

Хайзаки порылся в рюкзаке и вытащил сложенный вчетверо пожелтевший листок, исписанный убористым почерком. Большая часть, очевидно, была на латыни, но кое-где встречались пометки на японском. В конце обнаружилась приписка: снять заклинание невозможно, оно прекращает действовать само через семь дней.

— Семь дней?! Но через семь дней будет поздно! Сделай что-то сейчас, Шого-кун!

— Что сделать? Не я же придумал это заклинание.

— А кто?

— Моя двоюродная тетка. Она ведьма.

— Что за бред? — поморщился Кагами.

— Ты не можешь и шага сделать без Реты, а в ведьмовские штучки не веришь? — издевательски протянул Хайзаки.

— Начистить тебе рожу я смогу, уж поверь.

— Заткнитесь оба, — сказал Кисе. — Что там с двоюродной теткой?

— Мама всегда называла ее ведьмой, но я думал, это из-за скверного характера, — хмыкнул Хайзаки. — А на новогодних каникулах я гостил у нее и нашел потрепанную тетрадь, всю исписанную заклинаниями. Я долго выбирал и остановился в итоге на этом. Выдрал страницу из тетради и увез с собой. А потом долго тренировался на нашей кошке. Когда у меня наконец стало получаться, я решил опробовать его на тебе. Если бы Кагами не помешал…

— Ты еще скажи, что это я виноват, кретин!

— Успокойся, Кагамиччи. — Кисе дотронулся до его руки, и злость понемногу стала затихать. — Отдай нам текст заклинания и адрес твоей тетки, пожалуйста.

Хайзаки без возражений достал ручку, что-то написал на обратной стороне листка и протянул Кисе.

— Спасибо. Идем, Кагамиччи.

— Эй, Рета! — крикнул им в спину Хайзаки. — Если тебя это порадует, удовольствия мне месть не принесла.

— Мне все равно, Хайзаки-кун, — равнодушно отозвался тот, даже не обернувшись.

Кагами знал, что сейчас не время для веселья, но то, что больше не будет никаких «Шого-кунов», не могло не радовать.

***

— Саппоро!

— Кисе, хватит твердить одно и то же, я и с первого раза понял, что тетка Хайзаки живет в Саппоро.

— Но Саппоро, Кагамиччи! Туда же целый день добираться! Я пропущу тренировку.

— Ты в любом случае ее пропустишь, вряд ли Такеучи-сан проглотит отмазку про талисман дня, — хмыкнул Кагами. — Повезло еще, что занятия в школе уже закончились. Иначе кому-то из нас пришлось бы прогулять и торчать под дверью чужого класса. А у меня и так куча прогулов.

— Мы не успеем вернуться до вечера, — продолжил Кисе. — Может, поедем прямо сейчас? Ночным поездом?

— Никаких ночных поездов! — Кагами содрогнулся от мысли, что опять придется куда-то спешить, они ведь только вернулись. — Полетим самолетом.

— Но это же дорого!

— Не волнуйся, у меня хватит денег на билеты.

— Спасибо, я все верну тебе с зарплаты, — расцвел Кисе. — Так, нужно забронировать билеты… А еще родителей предупредить, и тренера, — и тут же унесся к журнальному столику, где валялся телефонный справочник.

Кагами включил рисоварку и теперь изучал содержимое холодильника, размышляя, что быстрей всего готовится — очень уж хотелось есть.

— Рейс завтра в восемь двадцать, — сообщил Кисе, усевшись на стул рядом с ним. — Я наплел маме про незапланированные съемки, вроде купилась. Но завтра придется вернуться домой, иначе она сама примчится в Токио.

— А что сказал тренер? Не очень злился?

— Я позвонил капитану. Не уверен, разозлился Хаякава-семпай или нет, он так быстро говорил, что я ничего не понял, — со смехом ответил Кисе.

— Знаешь, передо мной не нужно притворяться, — заметил Кагами, поставив тонкацу разогреваться в микроволновке. — Я же вижу, что ты переживаешь.

— Кагамиччи, ты собираешься вытащить наружу все мои неприглядные стороны?

— Расстраиваться из-за сорванной тренировки — это нормально. На твоем месте я бы не улыбался, а что-нибудь разломал.

— Я не могу ничего ломать, я же у тебя дома!

— Тогда… — Кагами задумался. — Можешь пойти выбить пыль из одеял.

— Нет, спасибо! — теперь Кисе расхохотался искренне.

— Очень жаль, у меня никак до них руки не дойдут.

— Но у тебя все равно лучше получится, у тебя талант!

Кагами закатил глаза:

— Так, кончай трепаться, лучше убери со стола все, что раскидал, и расставь посуду.

— Не так уж много я и раскидал.

— Аомине бы сильней намусорил, — согласился Кагами.

— Даже не знаю, считать это оскорблением или комплиментом, — задумчиво сказал Кисе, вытаскивая из подвесного шкафчика тарелки.

— Комплиментом, даже не сомневайся.

— Слышал бы тебя Аоминеччи, — покачал головой Кисе, сдерживая смех.

А Кагами вдруг подумал, что если бы не финал Межшкольных, не было бы такой уж нужды лететь в Саппоро. Они бы отлично ужились за эти семь дней.

***

Утром Кагами решил, что в чем-то понимает родителей Кисе. Тот постоянно ворчал, путался под ногами, мешая собираться, а в такси заснул прямо на плече Кагами. И надежда отдохнуть во время полета не сбылась — в самолете внезапно выяснилось, что их места находятся в разных концах салона.

— Идиот, не мог попросить что-нибудь поближе?

— Я просил, но мест рядом не было даже в первом классе, — начал оправдываться мигом проснувшийся Кисе, — а терять целых два часа до следующего рейса было глупо.

— Лететь стоя — тоже глупо! — Кагами поймал возмущенный взгляд стюардессы и снизил тон. — Если нас высадят, виноват будешь ты.

— Не высадят. Мы сейчас с кем-нибудь поменяемся, — сказал Кисе, изучая билеты.

Рядом с Кисе сидела девушка, по виду их ровесница. Рядом с Кагами — бодрая старушка в широкой панаме. На удивление, Кисе выбрал старушку. Когда он, источая улыбки и комплименты, перенес ее вещи на свое бывшее место и уселся рядом, Кагами не удержался:

— Я думал, ты разведешь девчонку.

— Девчонка бы ни за что не поменялась местами, ведь тогда она бы лишилась шанса посидеть рядом с таким красавчиком.

— Кисе, ты слышал о том, что скромность украшает?

— Да, тех, кого украсить больше нечем. На самом деле я просто хотел сесть у окна. Люблю смотреть на облака сверху вниз.

— Правда, что ли?

— Конечно! Разве я тебе не рассказывал, что в детстве мечтал стать пилотом?

— Впервые слышу.

— Я просто бредил небом, — улыбнулся Кисе. — Даже решил записаться на курсы пилотирования, когда поступлю в университет. Я из-за этого и в модельный бизнес согласился пойти, чтобы денег собрать. А потом получил по голове мячом — и все. Мечты изменились… Как думаешь, мне бы пошла форма?

Кисе бы наверняка пошла форма — да ему даже мешок с прорезями для рук пошел бы, — но Кагами был эгоистично рад, что выбрал Кисе все-таки баскетбол, а не небо.

— Погугли значение слова «скромность», мне кажется, ты не совсем понял, о чем я говорил, — сказал он.

— В самолете нельзя включать телефон, Кагамиччи.

— Ничего, я тебе потом напомню.

— Смотри, как красиво! — Кисе уже глазел в иллюминатор.

— Ага.

Они молча любовались видом, а потом Кисе вдруг повернулся к нему:

— А что, если ничего не выйдет? Если мы не сможем снять проклятие?

— Мы сможем. Вот увидишь.

— Да, конечно, ты прав, — Кисе решительно тряхнул головой. — Обязательно сможем.

***

— Наверное, надо было вначале позвонить, — неуверенно произнес Кисе, пока они топтались перед входной дверью.

— А вдруг она бы сбежала? Кто их знает, этих ведьм?

— Так, Кагамиччи, говорить буду я, а ты лучше молчи.

Пока Кагами размышлял, стоит ли обидеться, им открыла женщина лет сорока, в узком брючном костюме и очках.

— Что вам угодно? — строго спросила она. Учительница, что ли?

— Добрый день, — широко улыбнулся Кисе. — Нам нужна Ямамура Ко.

— Это я. Чем могу помочь?

Наверное, Кисе тоже не ожидал, что ведьма может выглядеть так… нормально. Если она вообще была ведьмой, в чем Кагами уже сильно сомневался — с Хайзаки сталось бы подгадить им снова.

— Мы… эээ… друзья Шого, — наконец выдавил Кисе. — Хайзаки Шого.

— И что? — Судя по тому, как Ямамура-сан нахмурилась, ответ был не самый удачный. — Шо-чан опять что-то натворил?

— Ну, понимаете…

— Мы не его друзья, — вмешался Кагами. — Но он сказал, что вы ведьма, а значит, сможете нам помочь.

— Если это шутка, то не смешная. Вам лучше уйти, мальчики.

— Это ведь ваше? — Кисе всунул ей в руки лист с заклинанием.

Ямамура-сан долго смотрела на него, а затем распахнула дверь нараспашку.

— Ну проходите, поговорим.

***

— Все было зря! — Кисе отставил в сторону чашку с остывшим чаем, и та жалобно стукнулась о блюдце.

— Ямамура-сан найдет способ нас расколдовать, — сказал Кагами твердо, хотя на душе скребли кошки. Но нельзя было позволить Кисе расклеиться сейчас.

— Ямамура-сан подтвердила слова Хайзаки. Нет никакого способа, — отмахнулся Кисе. — Она, конечно, обещала поискать, но только потому, что пожалела нас. Мы уже два часа ждем — и ничего.

— Не убивайся раньше времени! 

— Какая разница, раньше или позже? Результат все равно не изменится. — Кисе поднялся с дивана и совершил очередной забег по гостиной.

— Сядь, у меня уже голова от тебя кружится.

— Ну извини, что я переживаю! Тебе-то пофиг, не у тебя же матч.

— Ты охренел?! — теперь уже и Кагами вскочил на ноги.

— А что, неправда? Сидишь тут, весь такой невозмутимый. Вот если бы это ты должен был играть в финале, ты бы уже перевернул все вверх дном…

— Если бы это я должен был играть в финале, то не оказался бы в подобной ситуации. Хайзаки же не мне хотел отомстить. И если бы не я, ты бы до сих пор торчал в том жутком парке!

— Я сейчас ослепну от твоего сияния!

— Приятно поменяться местами для разнообразия.

Кисе сжал кулаки, но, видимо, так ничего и не придумав в ответ, выскочил из комнаты. И тут же вскрикнул. Наверняка опять ударился о невидимую стену, идиот. Кагами поспешил за ним.

— Далеко собрался?

— В туалет. Один! — Кисе захлопнул дверь у него перед носом.

Первое желание — выбить чертову дверь с ноги — Кагами поборол. В конце концов, они были в чужом доме, и хозяйка вряд ли бы оценила. Ну и остыть, перед тем как продолжить разговор, тоже не помешало бы. Им обоим. Поэтому Кагами ничего не оставалось, кроме как сесть возле двери — благо, полы в доме Ямамуры-сан были с подогревом.

Кисе покопошился немного, но быстро затих. Кагами открыл было рот, но так и не придумал, что сказать. В одном Кисе был прав — если бы это Кагами должен был играть в среду, он бы уже на ушах стоял. А вот в остальном ошибался — за Кисе Кагами переживал не меньше, просто старался держаться бодро, ради него.

— Прости, Кагамиччи, — глухо произнес Кисе. — Я погорячился.

— И я погорячился.

— Наговорил тебе гадостей… На самом деле я так не думаю, я знаю, что тебе не пофиг.

— Конечно не пофиг. Только тебе-то от этого все равно не легче, а я давил на тебя.

— Легче. Если бы ты не поехал за мной в субботу, я бы, наверное, уже сошел с ума.

— Да я ради этого даже Аомине со стритболом прокатил, — хмыкнул Кагами и тут же спохватился. — Только ему не говори.

— Не скажу. Как думаешь, Аоминеччи сегодня победит?

Кагами вздрогнул — он совсем забыл про второй полуфинал.

— Не знаю, Йосен тоже сильная команда, — сказал он наконец. — Тацуя, наверное, обидится, что я не пришел поболеть за него.

— Отправь ему смс. Он поймет.

— Да, наверное. И Куроко надо написать, мы вместе собирались смотреть матч. Но что я ему скажу?

— Скажи правду. — Замок с тихим щелчком открылся, и Кисе вышел из ванной, сел рядом, скрестив ноги. — Что ты со мной.

— Точно. Так и сделаю, — улыбнулся Кагами, доставая телефон.

— Мальчики, а что это вы на полу делаете? — Ямамура-сан неодобрительно покачала головой. — Идемте-ка за мной.

***

— В моей семье не одно поколение было связано с колдовством. Бабушка этим даже зарабатывала, к ней постоянно приезжали то будущее узнать, то порчу снять, то пропажу найти, — рассказывала Ямамура-сан, растирая в ступке какие-то травы. — В школе меня из-за этого постоянно дразнили, и я возненавидела ведьмовские штучки. И пообещала себе, что у меня будет нормальная жизнь. До бабушкиной смерти я была верна своему решению, но однажды исчез мой кот, и я нашла в ее записях заклинание поиска. Сработало. После этого я стала прибегать к магии время от времени. Хотя, конечно, до бабушки мне далеко, я же самоучка. И писать заклинания самой мне еще не доводилось. Но принцип я примерно представляю.

— А может, не стоит? Вдруг еще хуже станет? — с сомнением протянул Кагами.

— Куда уж хуже? Нет, я за то, чтобы попробовать, — упрямо мотнул головой Кисе. — Все равно других вариантов нет.

— Кисе-кун, Шо-чан тебя хотел привязать? В Кагами-куна заклинание просто срикошетило?

— Да, так все и было, — кивнул Кисе. — Ай! Что вы делаете?

— Беру частичку тебя, — невозмутимо ответила Ямамура-сан и бросила в ступку волосок, который выдрала с головы Кисе. — Раз заклинание наложили на тебя, то и снимать его надо с тебя. Ну, вроде готово. Приступим.

Пока она читала текст на латыни, Кагами закрыл глаза и сжал кулаки. Хоть бы получилось, хоть бы получилось…

Кисе отбежал в сторону, но ровно через пять метров, не рассчитав силы удара, растянулся на полу. Не получилось.

— Я попробую еще, — сказала Ямамура-сан.

Кисе только кивнул, потирая ушибленный лоб — кажется, он даже не допускал возможности, что новое заклинание может не сработать. Кагами хотел его приободрить, но все слова сейчас казались такими фальшивыми. И он промолчал.

***

— Звонил Курокоччи, — сказал Кисе, когда Кагами вышел из ванной. Он сидел рядом со стопкой постельного белья, словно за все время, пока Кагами принимал душ, даже не пошевелился. Скорей всего, так и было. — Аоминеччи победил.

Кагами знал, с каким нетерпением Кисе ждал возможности снова выйти против Аомине. Не один на один — командой против команды. И теперь долгожданный шанс уплывал прямо из рук.

— А Ямамура-сан?..

— Тоже звонила, спросила, как мы долетели. Сказала, что договорилась о встрече с приятельницей бабушки. Она опытная ведьма, может, подскажет, что делать. Ямамура-сан обещала сообщить, как только появятся новости.

— Отлично! — оживился Кагами.

— Ага, — вяло отозвался Кисе.

Ямамура-сан еще несколько раз пыталась переделать заклинание, но все без толку. А когда начало вечереть, Кагами засобирался домой. Билеты в Канагаву он брать не стал — если бы родители увидели Кисе в таком состоянии, мигом бы заподозрили неладное. По телефону сделать вид, что все отлично, просто он не успевает на электричку, у него получилось гораздо лучше. Ямамура-сан предлагала им остаться, но Кисе не хотел пропускать вторую тренировку подряд, да и тупо сидеть без дела в ожидании чуда было слишком тяжело. Так и с катушек слететь недолго. Уж лучше мяч в кольцо побросать.

— Еще есть время, — сказал Кагами. — Не теряй надежду.

— Я не теряю. Ямамура-сан хорошая, она обязательно нам поможет, — Кисе улыбнулся. — Спасибо тебе, Кагамиччи.

— За что? — растерялся Кагами. Он же только и делал, что говорил банальности, от которых зубы сводило.

— За то, что ты такой, какой есть. Я рад, что разделил это заклинание именно с тобой. То есть заклинанию я не рад, конечно, — добавил Кисе со смехом. — Короче, ты понял.

— Ага, — пробормотал Кагами. И вроде бы Кисе не сказал ничего такого, но почему-то, даже когда Сакура-чан из параллельного класса призналась, что Кагами ей нравится, он не чувствовал себя так неловко, как сейчас. — В смысле, я тоже рад. А теперь давай спать.

***

Такеучи-сан смотрел на них как на двух идиотов, пока Кисе вдохновенно врал о том, как «Кагамиччи любезно согласился помочь отработать идеальное копирование». Но все-таки не вышвырнул Кагами за дверь, а разрешил присутствовать на тренировке.

Кагами никогда раньше не задумывался, насколько баскетбольная площадка огромная. Сейчас же, стоило забыться хоть на мгновение, погнаться бездумно за мячом — он тут же врезался в чертову пятиметровую преграду. Они с Кисе так часто вскрикивали от боли и падали на пол, не рассчитав расстояния между собой, что Такеучи-сан в конце концов выгнал их на скамейку запасных и заставил дышать в трубку — и где только взял алкотестер? — а потом внимательно разглядывал зрачки.

— Да не под кайфом мы, тренер, — обиженно протянул Кисе. — Я бы не стал ничего употреблять, еще и накануне матча, вы же знаете!

— Знаю, поэтому подобное поведение тем более подозрительно, — не смягчился Такеучи-сан.

— Мы просто немного не в форме, расслабились за выходные, — продолжал ныть Кисе. — Выпустите нас на площадку.

— Хорошо. Но если это повторится — выгоню. И к завтрашней игре не допущу. Ты меня понял, Кисе?

— Да, тренер.

— Что делать будем? — тихо спросил Кагами, пока они шли к сокомандникам Кисе.

— Смотри только на меня Кагамиччи, следи только за мной. Если у меня нет мяча, забудь о нем.

— Думаешь, это так просто?

— Знаю, что сложно. Но ты справишься. Скучно не будет, обещаю.

— Не сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул Кагами. Играть против Кисе — все равно что играть сразу против всего Поколения Чудес. И против себя самого в придачу. Что-что, а скучать точно не придется!

Кагами не привык сосредотачиваться на одном сопернике, почти не взаимодействуя с остальной командой, да и Кисе, похоже, тоже. Поэтому время от времени они, не сговариваясь, специально давали мячу уйти. И хотя полноценной игрой это сложно было назвать, все равно было круто.

Сейчас Кагами как никогда жалел, что Сейрин сошла с дистанции в четвертьфинале. Вот бы сыграть против Кисе в завтрашнем матче! У них бы, наверное, получилось, несмотря на проклятье. А так… даже если он будет сидеть на скамейке запасных Кайджо — хотя Такеучи-сан никогда не допустит этого, — Кисе не сможет дойти до середины поля на построение. Поэтому вся надежда была только на Ямамуру-сан — новостей от нее пока не было, но время еще оставалось.

Они только-только притерлись к своей новой особенности, научились подстраиваться друг под друга — когда Такеучи-сан всех разогнал, велев выспаться как следует перед завтрашним финалом. И даже похвалил Кисе за идею позвать Кагами. Знал бы он настоящую причину!

— Не хочешь в Кайджо перевестись? — спросил Кисе, когда они переодевались после тренировки.

— Не-а, — не задумываясь ответил Кагами. — Я хочу у тебя выиграть. Хотя мне понравилось сегодня.

— Мне тоже. Но ты прав — победить тебя я хочу сильнее.

— Мечтать не вредно, Кисе.

— Не будь таким самоуверенным, Кагамиччи.

***

Кейко-сан смотрела на Кагами с подозрением — наверное, до сих пор не могла простить ему хранение презервативов, — зато Минако-сан и родители Кисе были само радушие. Теперь Кагами понимал, в кого Кисе такой улыбчивый.

— Значит, ты живешь совсем один? — спросила Кисе-сан.

— Ну, отец иногда приезжает, но в основном, да, — кивнул Кагами. — Я уже привык…

— Бедный мальчик! Ты должен приезжать к нам почаще, заодно поешь нормально.

— Мама, я же говорил тебе, Кагамиччи отлично готовит!

— И ест тоже отлично, не то что ты, Ре-кун, — Кисе-сан неодобрительно покосилась на его почти полную тарелку. — Бери пример с Кагами-куна.

— А если мама узнает, как у тебя дома чисто, Кагамиччи, она меня точно со свету сживет, — расхохотался Кисе. Кажется, у него начиналась истерика. Кагами удивляло, почему этого не видит никто, кроме него. Хотя… это ведь не родственники были намертво привязаны к Кисе вот уже четвертые сутки, а Кагами. Наверное, когда так тесно с кем-то общаешься, невольно начинаешь замечать каждую мелочь.

— Не так уж у меня чисто, не преувеличивай, — быстро сказал он. — А может, спать пойдем? А то завтра важная игра, Такеучи-сан сказал хорошенько отдохнуть.

— Ми-чан, постели Кагами-куну в гостевой спальне, — сказала Кисе-сан.

— Слишком далеко! — воскликнул Кисе, но тут же спохватился и улыбнулся. — То есть я хотел сказать, можно Кагамиччи у меня в комнате переночует? 

— Можно. Но только если не будете болтать до утра.

Разумеется, они тут же клятвенно ее заверили, что вообще ртов не раскроют.

Кагами раньше не бывал у Кисе и ожидал обнаружить кучу плакатов с его изображением. Но стены оказались практически пустыми, за исключением фотографии облаков с высоты полета и листка с расписанием Межшкольных. Книжная полка и стол были забиты спортивными журналами. Если учебники в этой комнате и находились, то погребены были где-то очень глубоко.

— А, это добро мама коллекционирует, — отмахнулся Кисе, когда Кагами спросил о его модельных достижениях. — Мне-то зачем на себя любоваться, у меня для этого зеркало есть. Но если хочешь на память журнал с моим автографом…

— Сплю и вижу.

— Кстати о сне. Сейчас расстелю тебе футон.

— Футон? — протянул Кагами. Ему нравилось спать в кровати, и привыкать к футонам тело категорически отказывалось. — Ненавижу их!

— Я бы поменялся с тобой, но я и сам не могу уснуть на футоне. Хочешь, ляжем вместе? Тут, конечно, немного тесновато…

— Нормально, поместимся! — Кагами забрался в кровать, пока Кисе не передумал.

Насчет «поместимся» Кагами, конечно, погорячился. Хотя кровать была двуспальной, они без конца сталкивались локтями и коленями. Сон не шел, как будто это у Кагами был завтра матч. Впрочем, дело было не только в предстоящей игре. Кагами не привык спать с кем-то, и сейчас ему было тяжело сдерживаться, чтобы не раскинуться по кровати и не придавить Кисе ногой или рукой. Напряжение из тела не уходило, он невольно прислушивался к неровному дыханию Кисе, ловил непривычный, еле уловимый запах незнакомого шампуня от его волос. Это все отвлекало, не давало успокоиться и заснуть. Чем дольше он лежал рядом с Кисе, тем острее чувствовал его присутствие. Как будто чертово заклинание укорачивало невидимый поводок, и он был уже не пять метров, а гораздо меньше. Казалось, что Кагами теперь не сможет отодвинуться от Кисе даже на пять сантиметров. Или не захочет. Наверняка этому было простое и логичное объяснение, вроде юношеских гормонов, ведь за все это время Кагами даже толком не подрочил — утреннее быстрое рукоблудство под сопение спящего Кисе не в счет. Да, точно, гормоны, в них все дело.

— Не могу больше, Кагамиччи, — пробормотал вдруг Кисе. — Голова сейчас взорвется от всех этих мыслей. Постоянно крутится вопрос — что если не успеем?.. Не хочу думать, хочу отключить все нахрен!

— Так не думай, — прохрипел Кагами.

— Но как?

И Кагами предложил то, о чем сам размышлял уже несколько минут:

— Подрочи.

— Ого, — задумчиво и восхищенно протянул Кисе. – Гениально! 

Сначала они честно пытались отвернуться друг от друга. Но после того, как Кагами чуть не упал с кровати, а Кисе с размаху стукнулся лбом об стенку, они решили, что стеснительность сейчас — лишнее. Во время этой возни Кагами возбудился больше, чем когда рассматривал журналы с порнухой. От каждого случайного прикосновения Кисе на коже будто оставались маленькие ожоги. 

Кагами прикоснулся к своему члену, другой рукой неловко стягивая трусы почти до колен, чтоб не мешались. И чуть не застонал — кажется, он ждал возможности подрочить весь сегодняшний день. Рядом тихо и сладко вздохнул Кисе.

Косой луч то ли от фонаря, то ли от луны пробивался сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы, разгоняя темноту в комнате, и Кагами отчетливо видел лицо Кисе. Совсем близко. Сжимать в кулаке член и смотреть в упор на кого-то оказалось очень волнующе. Кагами на пробу двинул несколько раз ладонью и нечаянно задел костяшками пальцев руку Кисе. Тот длинно выдохнул и прикусил губу. В следующий раз Кагами задел его руку специально. 

А через пару минут между ними не осталось даже пяти сантиметров, как будто невидимые стены сжались и подтолкнули их друг к другу еще ближе, сплавляя в одно целое. Кагами запутался в их руках, и только по тихому стону Кисе понял, что гладит уже не свой член. Это понимание ударило в голову не хуже, чем баскетбольный мяч, даже перед глазами потемнело. Но именно сейчас, чувствуя в кулаке горячую тяжесть и вздрагивая от прикосновений Кисе, Кагами понял, что все правильно. И зарыться свободной рукой Кисе в волосы — правильно. И накрыть его губы, чтобы тут же поймать чужой выдох — тоже. Все было именно так, как надо. 

Они дрочили друг другу быстро, нетерпеливо. И целовались так же — кусаясь и сталкиваясь зубами. А голова продолжала кружиться, от каждого прикосновения все больше и больше. 

Кто кончил первым, Кагами не понял. Только почувствовал дрожь Кисе, которая тут же перетекла в его тело — конечно, они же теперь были одним целым. 

Двигаться не хотелось. Кагами так и лежал, навалившись на Кисе. А тот, кажется, не возражал.

— Ты был прав, Кагамиччи, — сказал Кисе, отдышавшись. — Мыслей и правда больше нет. — И тут же вырубился.

Кагами нашарил в изголовье кровати пачку влажных салфеток, кое-как обтер себя и Кисе и почувствовал, что начинает отключаться. Оказывается, от бессонницы взаимная дрочка тоже помогала. Прямо-таки универсальное средство.

***

Телефон надрывался. Хотелось зашвырнуть его куда подальше, но пришлось открыть глаза и дотянуться до тумбочки, где он лежал.

— Кто бы ты ни был, сдохни, — пробормотал Кисе и уткнулся Кагами в подмышку, для верности с головой накрывшись одеялом.

— Кажется, я начинаю понимать, как Такао умудряется разглядеть что-то милое в Мидориме, — хмыкнул Кагами. — Алло!

— Кагами-кун, наконец-то! — раздался взволнованный голос Ямамуры-сан. — Я сейчас на пути в аэропорт. Через час рейс до Токио. Но я не знаю, где проходит ваш матч. Куда мне ехать?

— Вы что… — Горло перехватило, и пришлось сделать пару глубоких вдохов, прежде чем удалось продолжить. — Вы нашли способ?

— Да! — рассмеялась она в трубку. — И уже проверила его на своих котах. Все работает! Надеюсь, я успеваю? Когда там начало?

— Эээ… — Кагами взглянул на часы, прикидывая время. — Через четыре часа. И мы уже опаздываем! Черт!

Он быстро продиктовал адрес, а затем принялся тормошить Кисе. Тот активно сопротивлялся. Зато опытным путем удалось выяснить, что если пару раз сжать его член, это весьма способствует быстрому пробуждению. Впрочем, на более продуктивные действия времени уже не было, им и бутерброды пришлось жевать по пути к автобусу. Кисе возмущался и грозился отомстить в следующий раз. Кагами только улыбался, не потому что не верил в изобретательность Кисе, а потому что радовался — следующий раз будет: они не назовут все случившееся ошибкой, которую надо забыть. Никакая это не ошибка.

В автобусе на них косились сокомандники Кисе, но если раньше Кагами с легкостью игнорировал их, то теперь казалось — они знают. Знают, что случилось между ним и Кисе этой ночью. А вот Кисе, похоже, ничего не беспокоило — с тех пор как Кагами сообщил ему, что способ снять заклятие наконец нашли, на Кисе будто дзен снизошел. От этого и Кагами становилось хорошо.

***

Кагами отчаянно пытался слиться со стеной возле раздевалки Кайджо, чтобы Такеучи-сан перестал сверлить его тяжелым взглядом, когда Ямамура-сан дернула его за рукав.

— Успела? — переводя дыхание, спросила она.

— Да! — заорал Кагами и, больше не обращая внимания на Такеучи-сана, распахнул дверь. — Кисе, пошевеливайся! Она приехала!

Кисе, едва не поскользнувшись на развязавшемся шнурке, рванул к выходу.

— Тренер, я сейчас вернусь, это дело жизни и смерти, — скороговоркой выпалил он, прежде чем тот успел раскрыть рот.

— Здесь где-то можно уединиться, чтобы никто не помешал? — спросила Ямамура-сан, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Нет, мальчики, ну не сюда же!

— Не переживайте, если здесь кто-то есть, я их мигом выставлю, — пообещал Кагами, открывая одну за другой двери кабинок в мужском туалете. — Все чисто.

— Отлично! — Кисе подпер ручку двери шваброй. — Можно приступать.

Кагами не слышал, что говорила Ямамура-сан, в ушах снова и снова гулко стучало «наконец-то», а сердце колотилось быстрее, чем во время самой выматывающей тренировки. Это ж можно и инфаркт получить, не дожив до семнадцатого дня рождения!

— Готово! Ну же, мальчики, чего вы ждете?

Кажется, они и правда стали одним целым за эти дни, потому что Кисе вдруг пробормотал:

— Меня ноги не держат. — И Кагами мог только согласно закивать.

А потом они все-таки шагнули в разные стороны. И еще. И еще. Пока не уперлись в стены. Только не невидимые, а самые настоящие стены туалета, между которыми было не меньше десяти метров.

Кисе застыл, недоверчиво глядя то на Кагами, то на Ямамуру-сан.

— Беги, Кисе, — сказал Кагами. — Беги, не то начнут без тебя.

И Кисе побежал. Правда потом обернулся, крикнул «Дождись меня» и рванул по коридору.

Кагами улыбнулся — он дождался бы Кисе и без напоминаний.


End file.
